


calling out across the line (brokenhearted)

by smolghostie



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: :), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolghostie/pseuds/smolghostie
Summary: all the voices in my mind (tell me when it kicks in)calling out across the line (and i saw scars upon her)all the voices in my mind (tell me when it kicks in)calling out across the line (brokenhearted)





	calling out across the line (brokenhearted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rems/gifts).



> title/desc from bloodstream by ed sheeran

“D-dad?”

Blood covered his hands, blood and tar. Tar had been what had taken Vinnie and Jeffie and Stephie, at least that’s what he knew. That was all he knew, even though he had been there. He didn’t know what had happened to them, why they had died, what had made the tar spill from their weeping eyes, their little ears, their mouths as the gunk filled their throats and made them choke.

All he knew was that it was hard to breathe as he coughed and black fluid covered his shirt, hard to hear anything but the sound of rushing liquid and his own pounding heartbeat, hard to see except for right after he opened his eyes after the hard blinks it took to push the tar from under his lids. 

And it had only just begun, how much longer? Moments before, all he had been able to see was purple, yet he had felt the feeling of flesh under his left hand and the handle of a knife in his right, as the HABIT held onto the doctor with Evan’s little hand, tighter than he thought was possible and stabbed into his father’s stomach again and again. 

And now, in the moments he could see, there was blood spattered across him and Corenthal, and tar covering the blood in thick patches. Tears mixed into the flow of black on his face, and he stepped back from the doctor shakily. 

Corenthal stumbled forward and fell to his knees, placing his hand on Evan’s shoulder before pulling him into a weak hug, so unlike the doctor’s normal strong ones. “Shh, it’s alright Evan.”

“I- I’m so- I’m s-sorry, it w-wasn’t me, dad, I p-promise--”

“I know, I know. Shhh…”

The blood flowed thickly from Corenthal’s chest, covering them both in sticky crimson. They both were dying there, one by the hands of the monster that loved to control his son and the other by the hands of the tall faceless man who prowled around the edges of Corenthal’s Eden. And the tar and the blood flowed, pooling beneath the doctor’s knees and Evan’s bare feet. 

Evan cried softly, broken sobs shaking his shoulders, the saline tears doing nothing to thin the liquid that clouded his vision. And Corenthal held him, until he fell limp in his sons arms, and all Evan could do was lean against his cooling body and cry, cry as the pain got worse and it got harder and harder to breathe.

Until finally, he was still.


End file.
